French Kiss
by Charleygyrl
Summary: When Mrs. Coulter turns over her french class to a new substitute Mr. Anderson, nerdy student Kurt Hummel finds him intruigingly handsome, even though he is often reprimanding him for one reason or another during class. The young teacher thinks that nerdy and innocent grade A student Kurt, has the eyes of an angel, and just maybe, he's acting out on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just an idea I had! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Thank you, all who follow, fave, and alert…. Ok. Go read! : ) _

**Chapter 1**

**~….~….~…~…..~….~…..…..~…..….~**

Kurt Hummel; Everyone knew him as McKinley's gay guy and resident Nerd. At his locker, he looked into his small mirror, pushed his wire-rimmed glasses with his index finger back up onto his nose and gathered his books for his French class. Mrs. Coulter. The monotonous, no fun, bore of a teacher, everyone clearly didn't like.

Kurt loved French, was actually pretty decent at french. He kept an A- in the class thank you very much.

And he _was_ a nerd. He was quite reserved and known for being in the Math Club; and also for trying to run for class president. This year, his competition was the blonde and most ditzy Cheerleader, Brittany S. Pierce, and of course, the popular stuck up-think-she's-a-know-it-all-reindeer sweater wearing Rachel Berry.

Wishing it was already the end of the day, he sighed, closing his locker, and made his way to his classroom.

"Hi!" A familiar, giddy voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel." He stated plainly.

"So how is running for class president comin' along?" she said, as she annoyingly flipped her hair.

"Um, ok. Thanks for asking…"

"Well. I have to say that this year will be the best! We all know who's gonna win!"

Kurt stopped. "Rachel, do you EVER get tired of talking?" he said with an unpleasant tone.

She huffed. "What's THAT supposed to mean, Kurt?"

He stalked away, ignoring her, walking into Mrs. Coulter's classroom. He sat gracefully in his seat and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"Thank GOD!" Puck walked in, pumping his fist triumphantly. "No more bore of a teacher! Class dismissed….!" He grinned and bowed before the students.

"I don't think so. Sit down…" A firm voice stated, a short, muscular man with clean slacks, a blue bowtie, and hair gelled back with far too much product for his own good, strode into the classroom, setting his briefcase on the desk.

Must be the teacher. He took out the attendance sheet and said, "Ok. Everyone please take your seats and we'll get started. I'm Mr. Anderson."

"I'd like to get started with you too, Mr. Anderson. Wanky!" Santana said with a profound wink at the teacher and smirked, sitting down.

Class settled and began.

"Brittany Pierce?"

"President!" she smiled.

"Lindsay Jones?"

"Here."

"Noah Puckerman?"

"It's Puck." Puck grimaced. "OnlyMy mama calls me Noah."

The teacher rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kurt was texting his best friend, Mercedes about maybe going to the mall after school. _TGIF, _Kurt thought, and sighed.

"Kurt Hummel?"

No answer.

Kurt was poking furiously at his phone, tongue sticking out in deep concentration.

"Yo! Lady Hummel!" Santana hollered from across the room.

Kurt jumped, startled. He looked up and mumbled, "Oh, Here."

"Kurt, are you texting during my class?" Mr. Anderson cocked an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.

The class all chanted, "Oooo…"

"N-no…" Kurt tried to discreetly put his phone away, but Mr. Anderson was no fool. He walked over to Kurt and held out his hand with a displeased look.

"Now."

Kurt blushed and withdrew his phone from under the desk. _Damn it. _

"See me after class, Kurt." Mr. Anderson said, taking the phone and walking back up front.

_ Shit. _Kurt huffed.

"Ok, class, open your workbooks to page 12. Let's start from there." Mr. Anderson turned around to write something on the chalkboard, and Kurt found himself gazing at his round, supple ass, trying not to look TOO obvious.

Yes, Kurt was a virgin. He never really watched THOSE sort of movies or looked at THOSE sort of magazines. He really thought of himself as a baby penguin when it came to things like this.

Though now, Kurt was watching the way Mr. Anderson's biceps flexed when he scribbled something across the board. Kurt subconsciously licked his lips and mumbled, "Mmmm…"

He finds him extremely good looking. Despite the fact that he just took his phone.

Yeah, this should be an interesting year….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I already have 1 review! So exciting! We had a crazy chaotic day! My beta Jackie is super uber amazing! She said this chapter needed a lot of work cus I'm not used to writing in Point of views. It went from 611 words, to 1131! **

**I hope you Enjoy!**

~…~…~….~….~

**All knowing point of view**

The clock ticked _very slowly_ or at least to Kurt, it seemed that way.

He couldn't tell you how much he was _dreading _the encounter he surely going to have with Mr. Anderson when class is over.

Watching him turn back around to face the board, getting another view of the ass of a god, he thought, _then again, that might not be so bad_….

Kurt smiled, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks. But geez, where are these thoughts coming from? He never felt like this with anyone before. Why now? Why the teacher?

At last, the bell finally rang, and Mr. Anderson retook his seat and spoke. "Your papers are due on Monday. No excuses. Have a good weekend."

The class all shuffled and Puck yelled, "Party tomorrow night! My house! BRING EVERYONE!"

He high fived Finn, both boys laughing at the light cheers exchanged throughout the room.

Kurt packed up his things slowly, waiting for the class to empty. He didn't want the whole class staring when he made his way over to Mr. Anderson's desk.

Gripping his backpack strap so tight his fingers were white, he stopped at the edge of the messy desk.

Mr. Anderson looked up at the pale boy right away, his lips in a thin line across his face.

Kurt gulped a little, but hopefully not loud enough that the teacher noticed.

"Kurt, I'm sure you're aware of the schools rules by now of no cell phones in class." He said, collecting scattered papers strewn across the top of the table, and stuffing them into his brief case.

"Y-yes Mr. Anderson." He stuttered looking anywhere, everywhere **but,** at the sexy new teacher.

"Ok then, I think it's reasonable that I give you detention today. After school in this room with me."

"But-" Kurt sputtered, trying to finish his protest while looking up and meeting Mr. Andersons gaze. When he did meet his eye, he stopped.

_Hmm.. I didn't notice that his eyes were amber with a hint of green,_ he tranced out.

"No buts Kurt. I'm not returning your cell phone right now, so you need to go call your parents in the office to let them know you have detention today and then return."

_And his hair. Just how much gel does this man use?! _Kurt continued the thoughts in his own little world, hearing Mr. Anderson, but not really listening.

_And God, his lips are full and plump…. _

Mr. Anderson was looking at me now.

_And why am I suddenly noticing every little detail about him!?_

"Kurt?" Mr. Anderson said.

_The way he says my name, like he was born to say it….. Just- beautiful….._

The teacher reached an arm out and-

_Oh gosh, he's touching my arm, say something! _Kurt thought frantically.

Kurt blinked, breaking free of his thoughts and nodded, starting to walk to the office without saying anymore.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Blaine's Pov**

Wow. He's such an angel. This boy is just- His eyes. Are they like the color of the ocean? How is that even possible?

"Kurt?" I said, putting a hand on his arm because he seemed to be in some kind of trance. And okay maybe I wanted to feel his skin. And Jesus it's freaking soft!

Don't blush. Don't blush! DON'T BLUSH!

Kurt just blinked, and nodded, leaving me waiting at my desk for his return.

When he left the class, I looked down into my lap.

Damn, he left me raging hard on! What is happening? This is a student! I can't be thinking like this.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to ignore the ache between my legs and start grading some papers.

Getting back on track, I began to hum to myself to rid this room of its uncomfortable silence.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Kurt Pov**

I walked down the empty hallway to the office, and apparently everyone went straight home for the weekend.

I never knew how quickly this school emptied out. I guess that would be because I'm usually one of the ones rushing out of here.

Thinking back to why I'm still here, I felt the obvious bulge in my pants, that was becoming increasingly painful, and hard to ignore.

How has this teacher done this to me so easily?

Shit, and I have to go back in there!

I tried to think of my turn offs.

Vagina!

Boobs!

Dead puppies!

Damn! It's not working! It won't go away! How am I supposed to hide this?

I heard the Cheerios laughing hysterically in the far hallway and rolled my eyes.

Of course they're still here. They are ALWAYS here.

I entered the front office with a sigh and headed straight for the unused phoned on the front desk to call my dad.

"Ah. Hello Mr. Hummel. The new French teacher informed me that you were on your way. Call your father." Principal Figgins droned.

What does it look like I'm doing?

The dial tone sounded, and I called my dad, knowing that he was going to be upset with me.

We always have mandatory Friday night dinners with his fiancé Carole Hudson, and her son Finn. He was going to be upset that I'm missing part of it.

"Hello?" The gruff voice sounded into my ear.

"Hi dad." I said nervously into the receiver.

"Hey kiddo."

~…..~…..~….~…~…~

Heading back down the halls to serve my detention, I was solemn. Just like I thought, dad was disappointed in me. He didn't say much after I told him. Just, "I'm really disappointed in you Kurt. I'll see you at home kiddo."

I really hate disappointing my dad.

Arriving back at class, I walked in to see Mr. Anderson grading papers, every now and then talking under his breath.

I watched for a few moments.

Was he mumbling song lyrics?

He is so incredibly handsome.

"M-Mr. Anderson, I'm back." I stammered, grabbing his attention. I couldn't help shifting my weight nervously from one foot to the other.

He looked up at me, and nodded. "Go ahead and take a seat Kurt. You have an hour in here. I suggest getting started on some homework."  
I followed his hand as he pointed to an empty seat in the middle of the class.

I sat down feeling the teacher's eyes on me, following the entire way.

I met his eyes, looking right at me. He gave a half smile before looking back at his papers.

I didn't look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will be written in an all knowing point of view from now on. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Chapter 3**

**~….~…..~…..~….~….~….~**

Kurt quietly tried concentrating on his homework.

_Tried. _Being the operative word.

He couldn't becausehe_ KNEW _for a fact Mr. Sexy was looking at him.

_I can't look up, because then he'll know I'm looking at him…. _ Kurt thought, chewing his pen cap.

Ok, _maybe, just ONE peek won't hurt. Geez Kurt! Grow a pair and JUST. LOOK. But act normal…. _He chastised himself.

Kurt looked up and Mr. Sexy was still working on grading papers. Kurt studied the definition of his jaw, the way he tapped his red pen against his chin, figuring out the deserved grades to give his students.

The way his huge biceps (_oh gawd please can I touch_) flexed when he swiftly moved the red ball point pen across each individual piece of paper.

Mr. Anderson coughed, and Kurt jumped a few feet, and looked down at his book.

_Tu es si belle, Mr. Anderson…._ (You're so beautiful, Mr. Anderson...)

"What was that, Kurt?" Mr. Anderson spoke out of the blue.

_ Shit. Did I say that out loud? I don't think I did?...Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…._"I d-didn't say a-anything, Mr. Anderson…" Kurt muttered bowing his head, trying to look confused.

_Ok. I'm PRETTY sure I heard Kurt mumble something along the lines of "You're so beautiful." _Blaine thought. _And looking at Kurt right now, the way he is flushed red with embarrassment, and chewing on his bottom lip as if it delicious (I wonder) now I KNOW he said it…I knew he was looking at me earlier. I knew I was right to fake that cough. Gosh, he's gorgeous…_

"Ok then, Kurt." I went back to writing and grading the papers, acting oblivious to the situation.He's into me….

….

_OhmygawdIlovehowhesaysmyname. _Kurt thought nervously.At this point, all Kurt's thoughts were jumbled together. He was thinking way faster than is probably healthy.

_Get it together, Hummel. Hmmmm, maybe I can slyly ask for help….Ok. Here goes nothing…._

He stood from his seat, smoothing out his super tight skinny jeans, and headed his way to the front, nervously clutching his French notebook. "Er, Mr. Anderson, can you, um, help me?" the student squeaked.

"Sure, have a seat." Mr. Anderson gestured for him to pull up a desk beside his.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Um…." Kurt hesitated. He didn't really need help. So now he had to find something to bullshit his teacher with. He sat down, opening his notebook, and pointing to a copied note from earlier off of the board. "This one. I don't understand." He randomly pointed to a question, asking 'Quel age avez-vous?'

"Well," Blaine exhaled, knowing very well that Kurt knows this simple French. He pushed his papers aside to play along. "It's asking 'How are you?'"

_Wrong. _Kurt smirked. _It's asking 'How old are you?' or 'What is your age?'_

"Uh-huh." Kurt paused.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I thought it meant….'How old are you?'" Kurt said, tapping his pencil, and gazing at the ceiling, trying to play innocent.

"Wait. You knew that? If you knew that, Kurt, why did you ask me for help?" Blaine folded his hands with a smirk plastered on his beautiful (_stop it, Kurt! He's you teacher!)_ face.

_Shit. Busted! _Kurt blushed. "Uh….I, um…"

"Let's try another one, shall we, Kurt?" Blaine opened his notes, eyes never leaving his students.

"O-ok…"

"Try saying this one, Kurt…" Blaine pointed to the question, 'J'ai vu la facon dont tu me regardes.' ('I see the way you look at me.')

Kurt whispered the phrase back to the teacher damn near perfectly and the Mr. Anderson smiled.

"Good, Kurt. What does it mean?"

_ Why does he keep saying my name? _Kurt said to himself. _I love it but gah!…._ I blushed a deep crimson and Blaine whispered, "I know you know what it means, Kurt…"

"Y-yeah…." He stammered.

"I DO see the way you look at me, Kurt." He licked his lips and gazed at the youngers.

_OmghelickedhislipscanIDIEnow?!..._ _He obviously knows. He knows I think he's gorgeous…. He knows I want him. .What if I, maybe, move closer…. _Kurt attempted.

Before their lips could meet however, Blaine's phone rang. Kurt sat back with a sigh, biting his bottom lip. _Was I really about to kiss him?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hiiiii guys! Sorry it's been a while. :/ Been sick, plus real life, blah blah blah. Here is your update! Enjoy! : (**_

_**Chapter 4**_

~...~...…~…...~...~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

Blaine retrieved his phone and answered, his eyes never leaving his students'.

"Hello?" Blaine said, starting to fiddle with his bowtie. "Hey Sebastian. Yah. Uh, huh. Sounds great, see you then." He smiled and hung up. Blaine leaned back in his chair and yawned. "Busy weekend. Gosh. I almost forgot my coffee date with Sebastian tomorrow…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. _Shit, I forgot Kurt was here. Why did I say that out loud? _He frowned.

Kurt looked at his teacher a hint of jealousy in his eyes; he hoped the teacher didn't notice.

But the thing is Blaine DID notice.

Kurt stood abruptly. "I have to go." He packed his things, not looking up.

Blaine checked his watch, and sure enough, they had 5 minutes left. _Damn. Ok. _The teacher was bummed. _I want to spend more time with Kurt. _He thought sadly, and he rose from his chair, planning on helping Kurt pack up.

Kurt pushed his glasses up and sighed, gripping his backpack strap on his shoulder.

"You forgot this, Kurt." Mr. Anderson found a pencil on his desk, and shyly handed it to Kurt. _Really, Blaine? A pencil? Can you be anymore lame? He probably thinks I'm being stupid! _Blaine thought, frowning miserably.

Kurt smiled sweetly. "T-thanks….I think?" _He looks so adorable when he pouts…. But why is he frowning?_

"Sure, Kurt." Blaine mumbled and sat back down. "See you Monday."

"Knock Knock!"

Kurt jumped 10 feet (Ok, maybe 5 feet) and turned his attention to the door and gazed upon the US History teacher, Mr. Smythe practically _ogling _Mr. Anderson.

_WAIT. What the?!..._Kurt put two and two together…_Mr. Smythe is SEBASTIAN?! OMG…I think I'm gonna be sick…._Kurt panicked.

Blaine touched his arm. "Kurt? Are you ok? You don't look so good."

Kurt looked green.

_Was it something I said? Or something I did? _Blaine thought, a confused look on his face.

"'M fine. Bye." Kurt rushed out, bumping into Mr. Smythe. He didn't look back.

~...~…~….~…..…..~…~…...…~

Kurt slammed his door, and threw his bag on the living room floor. "Arrrrgh! What's wrong with me?! What does HE have that I don't?!" Kurt yelled to no one in particular. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Boy trouble, I presume?" Carole walked in, drinking her hot tea with lemon from her usual mug.

"Yeah, I guess….." Kurt sighed.

_Ok. So, yes, I have it BAD for Mr. Anderson. And to answer my own damn question Mr. Smythe _(Kurt made a disgusted face)_ is more his type. What is his type, exactly? I mean, Mr. Smythe is his age….he's a teacher himself, he comes from a very wealthy family, he MAYBE has at least some good qualities..._ (Not likely!)

"Anything I can help with?" Carole looked at Kurt with a concerned look, and they both took a seat on the couch.

Kurt immediately grabbed a couch cushion and stuffed his face into it. "Mrrrrgmph."

Carole chuckled. "Well, how about this. I'll fix the leftovers for you that you missed tonight? Your dad had to make a quick run back to the shop for something. He should be home soon, and we can talk about it while you eat. Sound good?"

"Ok. Thanks." Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes, obviously tired. He got up and walked upstairs to his room, feeling an unpleasant twist in his gut.

_I've got to figure out a way to get his attention. Make him want the whole package of one Kurt Hummel. But how? ….._

Kurt started to think of ways to be around Mr. Anderson more. He had to see everything that Kurt was. And with some ideas sparking,Kurt started his devious plan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so THRILLED to have lots of favorites, alerts, reviews! Thank you guise! : )

It keeps me going, believe it or not. Soooo here's your update! You guys want more, so I'm going to write more! Enjoy! THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, JACKIE. :D P.S. OMG THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE! I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY! : )

Chapter 5

Saturday morning, Kurt woke to the sounds of the early morning birds singing joyfully in the crisp air. He peeked one eye open, squinting into the sunlight coming through his window. He mumbled and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. Both eyes flew open when he noticed his morning erection pressing into his mattress. He literally started _humping _his mattress, desperate to find more friction. "Mmm, oh _gawd…yesss."_ He closed his eyes, and saw only one person in his mind.

_Mr. Anderson. _

He rolled onto his back and sighed. _Gosh, I'm really needing release here…Fuck it. _He thought, taking off his boxer-briefs and grabbing his, hard cock starting to stroke furiously. His eyes rolled back, as he picked up speed. "Mmmm, Mr. _Anderson, yeeeah…"_ he whispered. _I wonder what he looks like naked…he has a VERY nice ass….and don't even get me started on his perfect biceps. FUCK. Can I just TOUCH them?! _

_Now!_

His back arched off the bed, moans escaping his mouth, lips forming an "o". Then, he ran his thumb over the slit, spreading the pre-cum already gathered there. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck…" he panted, his body on fire. Every nerve in his him tingled and he felt like he would burst at any moment. "Ugh, oh gawd, oh gawd…._Mr. Andersonnnnnnn!"_

_And then _he shot his come all over his stomach, his chest heaving. He was left completely breathless. Kurt laid there, his mess starting to dry and become sticky, with a pure blissed out grin on his face. _I really don't do that often enough…Mr. Anderson, damn. You will be the DEATH of me….!_ And with that thought. He got up and headed for a shower.

~…..~….~….~…~…

Kurt walked into the popular (and only) coffee shop in Lima, Ohio for a Saturday morning cup. It was cold out (obviously, it was October) and Kurt snuggled into his plaid scarf, walking up to the counter placing his order. "Grande non-fat Mocha with one of those blueberry muffins, please."

"3.75." the barista droned, popping her gum, bored out of her mind.

Kurt handed her a 5 dollar bill and said, "Keep the change." He grabbed his order, snagged a table in the back, and tried to focus on his book. He took a big bite of his muffin, savoring its warm and sweet taste, and tried harder to intake what he was reading, but once again, he was not exactly focused on his book. Mr. Anderson's amber honey eyes were honestly the only thing Kurt can imagine n his mind.

The bell _dinged _above the glass coffee shop door, when he heard an all-to-familiar-voice. Kurt looked at his watch; 10:27 am. And closed his eyes, _praying _he wouldn't be spotted. Because he knew that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere.

_Great! If he sees me, he's gonna think I'm stalking him or something! I mean It's not like I KNEW derp and Mr. Anderson would be here…_

_H_e looked up to see the sexy teacher _laughing_ at dickwad and Kurt rolled his eyes, took another bite of his muffin, and hid behind his book. Kurt yipped when he felt a vibration coming from his skinny jeans. Kurt pulled his phone out and saw a text from Mercedes.

M: Hey, boo. Can we go shopping today? :P

K: Sounds great! What time?

M: Noonish? Whatcha doin? :3

K: "Cedes….

M: …What? :D

K: so many emoticons girl! _someone's _in a _chipper _mood today….

M: I'M OKAY. xD

K: OMG. Now WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? :P

M: OMG…KURT! YOU MADE A :P WAIT…..WHERE ARE YOU? :O

K: LIMA BEAN. WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING…..? :D

M: OMW! :3

K: ….

M: ….

K: Ok, then…..

Kurt leaned back and grinned. He went back to his book, adjusting his glasses, trying a third time, to focus on his book.

~…..~….~….~…~…

_Gawd…..Why does everything feel so….forced? Shouldn't I be having fun? _Blaine thought, forcing yet _another _smile, and Sebastian handed a $10 bill to the barista. When they sat down and started chatting, his mind drifted off to Kurt.

Ah, yes sweet, innocent Kurt…with his cyan eyes and brown luscious thick locks, and the sexy glasses. He smiled dreamily, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He heard the _ding_ of the coffee shop door bringing him back to reality. Then Blaine heard someone yelling, "KURT!"

_Kurt? My Kurt? WAIT. Did I just say MY KURT? What's wrong with me? _Blaine scanned the coffee shop, his eyes finally landing on very cheeky, plump African-American girl. And sure enough, he saw this girl heading towards a table where his Kurt (DAMN IT, BLAINE!) was red as a beet….wait. _Kurt's here?! _Blaine's heart did a flip-flop in his chest.

~…..~….~….~…~…

Kurt faceplamed and sighed, "Mercedes, _sssssh!"_

She froze with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong, boo?" she said as she took a seat, and started scanning through her phone.

"N-Nothing, never mind…" he muttered, hiding behind his book again.

She turned around trying to follow his gaze, and finally found it in the direction of the French teacher sitting at a table with Mr. Meerkat. (French was looking in Kurt's direction, his expression caught in a deer trapped in highlights facial, and her US History teacher gabbing on about something Mr. Anderson didn't look like he cared about.)

And then it clicked for Mercedes. "Ohmygodyoulikethefrenchteacherkurt?!" She jumbled together, mumbling lowly.

Kurt blushed and snuck a peek over to Mr. Anderson, who was now licking his lips….

_OMG. Kill me now…._Kurt thought, noticing that he was doing it while staring at Kurt.

And Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head as he got an idea. "Let's go." He spoke suddenly, gathering his belongings. "Mall. Shopping. NOW."

"Okaaaaaaaay…" Mercedes shrugged, trailing behind, looking confused as ever.

Blaine saw them leave and upon hearing Kurt's last words, he said to Sebastian, "Feel like going shopping?" Followed by a mischievous grin.

Both boys, were definitely up to something.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HI GUISE! :D I'm baaaack…. Enjoy this update! HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA, JACKIE! (Iliveforglee11).

Chapter 6

The mall was completely packed as Kurt and Mercedes pulled up and into a parking space. They decided to take Mercedes' Nissan Altima. Kurt took a deep breath and got out of the car, slamming the door. He smoothed his gray vest while he waited for Cedes.

They first walked into Sears, and through the store, they passed mothers trying to calm their kids (Screaming for ice cream) or elderly folk gazing at pricy clothes with contentment.

"Let's go to a better clothes store." Kurt muttered eyes narrowed to the floor. He locked arms with her, and she grinned.

"Ok!"

When they ended up in front of Old Navy, they rushed inside, Kurt heading straight for the jeans. He wanted to find the most _sinful_ and tightest pair of skinnies he'd ever owned.

_No really. I need new clothes. This most definitely is NOT for Mr. Anderson. Who is STILL on his date with MeerKat face…._

Kurt sighed scanning through the display of jeans; different kinds and brands. Stonewash, Regular denim, Faded, Denim Dark, Holey/Frayed….. Kurt started to feel conflicted. When he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Talk to me." Mercedes whispered caringly, knowing that something was wrong with her best friend.

"Ok, I need to tell you something." Kurt spun around, a serious glare planted on his face. "But you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone."

Kurt was dead serious, but Mercedes just looked amused.

"I already know… you have a _thing_ for the French teacher. I see the way you look at him, Kurt. You're head over heels, aren't you?"

Kurt was silent.

"Hey, it's ok, boo." She reached out to caress his arm.

He jerked back, looking around frantically. "No it's _not. _I mean, _sure _there was Finn, but that was just a crazy crush. That didn't count, but this is different, Cedes. This feels different. _He's a teacher. I'm not good enough_ as butt face Mr. Smythe…" he trailed off, a single tear rolling down his porcelain cheek.

"Listen to me, Kurt. You ARE good enough." She stated firmly.

"I'm just a nerd. I'm not his type." Kurt frowned, picking out a pair of Regular demin skinnies, observing the price. "Lemme go try these on." Kurt said sadly, and headed for the fitting room. He walked into a stall and (eventually) shimmied his long, slender legs into the new pants. Stepping back to admire the way they hugged his legs, thighs, ass….in _all the right places,_ he grinned.

_Perfect! _

He threw open the door, rushing out to find his friend. He found her standing over by the belts. "What do you think, Mercedes? Do you think he'll like them?!" Kurt spun around, showing off.

"Do you think _who _will like them?" a velvety voice said, and it was definitely NOT Mercedesi closed my eyes for a moment. _No way._

"J'approuve CERTAINEMENT, Kurt..." **("I DEFINITELY approve, Kurt.")**

Time stood still. Kurt stopped breathing for a good ten seconds, his eyes closed. _OMG….It is him. Mr. Anderson is here?! Ok, act normal, stay calm….BREATHE. _He turned around _very slowly_ and, ohgawdyes, sure enough, there stood _Mr. Anderson, fucking sexy ass teacher with his eyes….and his body…. And…._Kurt's breathing hitched as he gulped.

But, wait, Mr. Anderson's eyes were _ogling_ Kurt's legs….ass…Kurt coughed and Blaine looked back up, snapping out of his trance, grinning slyly.

"W-where's Mr. Smythe?" Kurt asked the sexy man, his eyebrow raised, hand on his hip.

"Eh, he's…getting me coffee…" Blaine waved his hand over yonder. "Kurt, tourner autour de moi….s'il vous plait…" Blaine demanded.** ("Kurt, turn around for me, please.")**

Surprised, and his whole insides shaking with nerves, and excitement, Kurt turned around _veeery slowly. _If he wanted the view, he'd give it in slow motion just for Mr. Anderson's amusement. He hoped the teacher couldn't see his blush though…

"Mmmm, tres agreable, Kurt…" Blaine smirked, licking his lips. **("VERY nice Kurt.") **

Kurt's breathing caught in his throat, and he felt his pants get a little _TOO TIGHT. Well, shit, Hummel. How am I supposed to hide this now?! _Kurt turned around and avoided Mr. Anderson's gaze. The gaze that was clearly and very obviously still looking at his legs and curve of his ass.

_He must like what he sees if he can't stop staring like that._

"I should most definitely buy these…" Kurt mumbled shyly following his thoughts.

"Oh oui, vous devriez Kurt." **(Oh yes you should, Kurt.) **Blaine began, as he looked back up to Kurt's eyes and bit his lower lip. "Let's make a deal, Kurt. You start wearing _THOSE _pants, I'll _most definitely _teach you how to get an A…." he stated huskily.

_WELL FUCK ME SIDEWAYS…_Kurt thought, feeling quite dizzy at the moment.

"Hi, Mr. French!" Mercedes voice startled Kurt, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I'm Mercedes…I'm Kurt's best friend."

"Hi, Mercedes, nice to meet you." Blaine stuck his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Mr. Anderson, I teach Fre-"

"I know. Kurt here won't shut up about you." She cut the teacher off. As she nudged Kurt in the ribs playfully.

"Ohmygawd…" Kurt muttered in embarrassment, his face turning crimson.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, Mercedes." He raised a triangular eyebrow looking interested, and folded his _muscular_ arms across his chest. _(Not that Kurt wasn't STARING.) (Nope! Definitely not staring.)_

_Oh shit…oh shit, OH SHIT. NO. If he finds out the inappropriate texts between Mercedes and I….My. Life. Will. Be. Over. Because I will DIE of humiliation…._

She tapped her chin, thinking. "Well, he says that you have beautiful eyes….hmm… your a-"

Kurt slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna get these jeans..." Kurt desperately tried to change the subject.

"Ok, sure…" Blaine smirked.

"Right? Should I, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked in a sexy, innocent voice.

"Yes, Kurt….seulement si vous voulez…." **("Yes, Kurt, only if you want.") **

"Mais voulez-vous me?" **("But Do you want me to?") **

"OH FOR THE LOVE ALL THAT IS HOLY! BUY THE DAMN PANTS, Kurt!" Mercedes escaped from Kurt's hand over her mouth. She continued, rolling her eyes and huffing in annoyance. "Hell, if I know what ya'll are ACTUALLY saying… With you two, for all I know, you could be saying 'Bend me over the desk and have your way with me.' Both of you with your foreign sex language! Geez! Let's go. I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Actually, Mercedes, that's 'Plier moi sur le bureau et avoir votre chemin avec moi'…" Blaine spoke damn perfectly and eyed Kurt, who had his mouth gaping open.

_WELL, FUCK. If I do say so myself…._ Kurt thought, starting to sweat.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt, and they left the clothing department store, paying with a quickness, and heading swiftly to the food court.

The entire way out of Old Navy, Blaine and Kurt never broke eye contact…..


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy your update! :)

Chapter 7

Kurt had an interesting rest of the weekend, to say the least. Sunday he more or less relaxed, then did homework, then went back to relaxing. He hung up various clothing that was strewn all over the floor, washed his three pairs (yes! He got three pairs!) of those _sinfully-delicious-ass-hugging_ jeans, then carefully folded them neatly in his drawers. He cleaned the rest of his room, trying to distract himself from a certain pair of amber honey eyes that would not leave his mind.

~…~…..~…~…..~….~…..~

Monday morning Kurt walked to his locker, head swimming with thoughts of the teacher of his dreams. He tried to focus on his combination, but wasn't having much luck.

After a few tries, he finally got it open.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir en classe, Kurt..." (I can't wait to see you in class, Kurt.) A familiar voice spoke from behind the teen.

Kurt paused momentarily and smiled. He turned and saw Mr. Anderson who today wore a baby blue collared shirt with a red polka-dotted bowtie complete with beige slacks. Kurt trailed his eyes back up to Mr. Anderson's eyes getting lost in his gaze yet again. But then, _THEN,_ Kurt noticed (OHGAWDKILLMENOW) the teachers' dark (usually gelled) hair was, in fact, _curly. Like, his dark hair was a mess of tousled, sexyashell, CURLS. _

_ Well, shit. _

Kurt mumbled breathlessly, "GawdIloveyourcurls..." and he blushed a scarlett red as Blaine's eyes went wide.

"C'etait quoi, Kurt?" (What was that, Kurt?)

"I said, I wonder what it'd be like to run my fingers through that hair._..."_ Kurt muttered.

"Tu veux tester cette theorie, Kurt?" (Wanna test that theory Kurt?) The teacher placed his arms across his broad chest, a sultry and expectant look spread across his face.

Kurt looked around the hallway for any watching eyes. Finding that no one was paying attention, he responded, "Pluie cheque, beau? (Rain-check handsome.")

Kurt ran a single finger down the teachers' face, the teasing tickle causing the man to close his eyes slowly at the touch.

Not letting Mr. Anderson even recover, Kurt continued, "Je vous verrai en classe puis sexy. (I'll see you in class then sexy.) And with that, the student walked away, purposefully swaying his hips, his new pants totally serving their purpose.

"Baise. (Fuck!)" Blaine exhaled; this boy would be the death of him. "Je veux absolutement tapez cet ane..." (I definitely wanna tap that ass...) Blaine finished with a whisper before licking his lips and he felt his pants tighten around his crotch.

_Merde. (Shit)_

~…~…..~…~…..~….~…..~

"Puck! _Puck, wait up!" _Kurt yelled rushing up to Noah Puckerman in the locker room. He panted between breaths, "I need a big favor..."

"Unh, unh. Nope. I'm not giving you potcakes again, Hummel. You want 'em? I need big bucks." He said as he grabbed his football jersey out of his locker.

Kurt gaped at him. "What?! NO! Not that!"

"What is it then. I'm running late. Coach Beiste is already pissed at me. Make it quick." Puck took his shirt off and put on his football pads, draping his jersey over.

"Iwantyoutobemyboytoy."

Puck looked flabbergasted. "I'm sorry? What was that?" he blinked.

"I want you to act like my boy toy...?" Kurt said more slowly, with hesitation.

"Why?..." Puck asked warily.

"There's this guy..." Kurt started, talking with his hands as well.

Puck slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Of COOOOURSE... there's _always_ a guy..." he mumbled, slamming his locker.

"C'mon! Please, Puck! I'll... I'll do _anything..."_ Kurt begged.

Puckerman paused. "Last time someone said that I ended up in jail, Hummel. _JAIL. _Where they steal your Eggo Waffles, apparently." He made a face.

Kurt threw his hands up and shouted, "Shit! Noah, I'll buy you 100 Eggo Waffles! I'm desperate here!"

Puckerman raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand saying, "Ok. Deal."

~…~…..~…~…..~….~…..~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sure enough, that same day, Kurt and his new 'boytoy' (ohmygawdIcantbelieveI'mdoingthis! Kurt thought) walked into French class, _holding hands. _

"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Santana retorted, sticking a finger in her mouth, looking quite appalled.

"Brittany screeched, "Lord Tubbington _was_ right!" She clapped joyfully. "What an _amazing_ psychic four legged animal!"

Mr. Anderson turned and _actually looked jealous._

_What the?..._ Blaine shook his envious thoughts away (he would _most definitely _ask Kurt about that situation later) and started class, avoiding 'Puckurt'.

Class started, and Kurt got out his phone, texting Puck.

**K: Make googly eyes at me, Puck...**

Puck jumped, feeling the buzz of an incoming text. He read it and scoffed.

_P: REALLY, Hummel?! _

**K: Yes! REALLY, really. Remember, you're doing this for 100 Eggo Waffles... ;)**

_P: Fine..._

Puck looked up and smiled dreamily, gazing at Kurt with his 'googly eyes'. Kurt 'smiled' back.

"Ahem. Noah. Kurt. Pay attention. You can plan your dates_ after _my class." Mr. Anderson said in a stern voice.

He was so obviously jealous.

"Sure thing, Mr. A!" Puck smirked. Kurt held in a chuckle.

With only 2 minutes of class left, Kurt began planning his act with Puck. _I hope he gets even more jealous! That's the whole point of this! _

The 2 minutes went by quite fast, and finally the bell sounded from above the teachers' desk. Mr. Anderson gathered his papers, stacking them neatly into a pile on his desk, and spoke calmly, "Devoirs demain due, class." (Homework due tomorrow, class.)

"Oui, Mr. Anderson." The class chanted simultaneously.

"Kurt, come see me when you're done packing up." Blaine said, eyeing the teen.

Puck came from behind Kurt, and helped him pack up his stuff. "Come on, pookie bear. Let's go see Mr. A." Puck cooed and faked a grin.

"Noah, I would like to have a word with Kurt in private, please. Wait outside." Mr. Anderson waved Puck towards the door.

Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll wait for you, Kurtsie Wurtsie."

_Did Puck just kiss me on the cheek?! Hmmm, I might have to give extra Eggo Waffles! _Kurt blushed and pushed his glasses up. "Ok, honey pie." Kurt smiled and spoke loud enough for Blaine to eavesdrop.

_Shit! Did I just kiss Lady Hummel?! I AM a badass! _Puck thought as he walked off with attitude.

_Damn it! I want to be the one to kiss Kurt's porcelain cheek! _Blaine sighed and sat down, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt gulped, and walked to Mr. Anderson's desk. "What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked reluctantly.

"I see you're wearing those skin-tight jeans today, Kurt..." Blaine started to say, turning a shade of pink.

_OhmygawdisheBLUSHING? _Kurt looked at him in awe. "Yeah. You still like them, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt smirked, doing a complete 360 turn, showing off his legs and ass.

"Fichue droite. Je les aime tourjours, Kurt." (Damn right. I still love them, Kurt.)

"Who wouldn't?! Hummel's ass is 100% Grade A Fuckable! Cannot WAIT to tap that tonight..." Puck was heard from the classroom door and when they both looked over, Puck did a famous Sam Evans body roll.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and stood up walking to the door with a grimace. "Privacy, Noah." He said, starting to close the door.

"Fine, fine. Just don't steal my boy, Mr. A." Puck winked and sauntered off, befor the door shut in his face.

_More extra Eggo Waffles...Keep it up, Puckerman! _Kurt thought, laughing in his mind.

Blaine slammed the door and sighed, running a hand through his curls. "Kurt, vous etes si parfait. Pourquoi?" Blaine whispered, staring at the floor. (Kurt, you are so perfect. Why?)

Kurt looked at Mr. Anderson and smiled. _I know what he said to me. Wow. _"Je ne suis pas parfait, Mr. Anderson." (I am not perfect, Mr. Anderson.)

Suddenly, Blaine moved closer to Kurt, wrapping his arm around the students' waist, pulling him closer. "Oh, mais vous etes, Kurt. Vous etes un ange envoye du ciel pour me taquiner. Vous devez venir avec un avertissement, parce que vous etes sexy." Blaine whispered, his hot breath tickling Kurt's ear. (Oh, but you are, Kurt. You're an angel sent from heaven to tease me. You should come with a warning, because you're sexy.)

Kurt squeaked, and he blinked slowly, gazing into Mr. Anderson's eyes. "Je pense a toi tout le temps. Je sais que c'est faux parce que je suis votre eleve." (I think about you all the time. I know it's wrong because I'm just your student.)

"Je pense a vous aussi, Kurt. En particulier dans les pantalons serres de peau." Blaine grabbed Kurt's round, perfect ass and squeezed, earning a high pitched moan from the teen. (I think about you too, Kurt. Especially in those skin-tight pants.)

Kurt shivered and Blaine held his gaze on Kurt's eyes.

"Tes yeux ressemblent a l'ocean..." (Your eyes resemble the ocean...)

"Merci, Mr. Anderson." Kurt looked down and smiled. (Thank you, Mr. Anderson.)

"Appelez-moi Blaine, Kurt." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin to meet his gaze. (Call me Blaine, Kurt.)

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, smiling. "J'aime ca!" (I like that!)

"Parallelement meme endroit demain, s'il vous plait." (Same time, same place tomorrow, please.)

"Bien sur, Blaine..." Kurt replied, his insides turning to mush. (Of course, Blaine.)

They broke contact, and Blaine (Blaine! Ha! I can _totally _imagine moaning THAT perfect name! Kurt thought, turning pink) cleared his throat.

Kurt looked towards the door and saw that Puck was clearly excited, holding up a 'thumbs up'.

Smirking, mischievously, Kurt left the room. Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, whispering low, "Now how about those Eggo Waffles, Hummel?"

~….….….….….….….….….….….~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I think it worked, Hummel. He's practically_ drooling_ over there by the cafeteria door." Puck answered, looking behind Kurt, and saw that Mr. Anderson was staring at the pair with his arms folded across his chest.

"Really? Oh! What's he doing _now?"_ Kurt asked for the millionth time during their lunch hour, popping a tomato in his mouth.

"Same thing he did when you asked me 2 seconds ago.." Puck rolled his eyes and frowned.

"...Now what's he doing..." Kurt provoked Puckerman, yet again.

"I TOLD you, Hummel! He's staring at you with those puppy dog-Oh. Shit. Wait..." Puck made a displeased face. _Greeeat. It's fucking Smythe. Oh, HELL no! I know he didn't just grab his hand! I'm NOT losing my 100 Eggo Waffles! Not over this fuckface! Showtime! _

Kurt's color drained from his face. He KNEW something was going on by the look on Puck's face. "What?! What?!" Kurt pleaded.

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Smythe-" Puck started, eyeing the meerkat teacher.

"Say no more, Noah." Kurt launched himself at the badass across the table, and kissed him fiercely. Mis kiss, Puck peeked an eye open, and saw Mr. Anderson looking rather _pissed. _Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck (awkward, because of the table) and rubbed the nerds' back.

Kurt stood abruptly pulling Noah with him, food forgotten on the table.

"But...but, Kurt! My cheese fries! Damn it!" Puckerman frowned, eyeing his lunch just sitting there untouched on the table.

"C'mon...we're leaving. _Eggo Waffles, _Noah, remember?!" Kurt whispered the last part desperately. Kurt had a plan. He headed for the stairway in the hall.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0

"Stairs?! _Really, Kurt?!"_ Puck whispered, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"I think I saw Blaine _leave _with that teacher I despise so much, so shush, you!" Kurt retorted, voice low.

Puck peeked around the corner of the staircase, and sure enough, the French teacher headed towards them, looking around for anyone that may have been present.

The hallway was, indeed, empty.

Puck turned back around, smirking at the taller boy in front of him. Kurts' expression was unreadable.

"I like you alot, Kurt." Puck said loudly.

Kurt's eyes went wide, catching on.

"Kiss me, Hummel."

Kurt stepped closer, planting his lips on the mohawked kid. _Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. He smells like cheese fries and cigarettes….__..._

Noah once again, placed his arms around Kurt's neck.

_Oh shit, he's using tongue! YUCK! _Kurt thought as he felt Puckerman's tongue finding its way into Kurt's hot mouth.

"Ahem." A throat cleared behind them and they stopped so quickly that Puck threw Kurt against the wall. Puck wiped his lips and winked at Kurt, his eyes never leaving the porcelain boys' shocked expression.

"Noah, may I please have a word with Kurt?" Blaine asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sure thing, Mr. A. Come see me when you're done, hottie." Puck smiled wide and left them.

Silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a hushed whisper. **(What's going on, Kurt?)**

Kurt stared at a crumpled piece of paper on the hall floor. "Rien..." **(Nothing...)**

"Les gars, vous faisiez out..." **(You were making out...)**

Kurt looked up, knowing what the sexy teacher just said. He couldn't take it anymore. "Je vous ai vu avec M. Smythe. Vous les gars aviat l'air tout Lovey-Dovey.." Kurt whispered, tears filling his eyes**. (I saw you with Mr. Smythe. You guys looked all Lovey-Dovey.)**

"Kurt?"

"Mmmm?" Kurt never left the teachers' gaze.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt, Sebastain ne signifie rien pour moi." Blaine whispered, putting his hand on Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking the pale boys' cheekbone. **(Kurt, Sebastian means nothing to me.) **

"Et moi, Blaine?" Kurt slowly closed his eyes, leaning more into the touch. **(And me, Blaine?) **

Blaine could tell Kurt looked hurt. He answered carefully, "Tu es tout pour moi, bebe." **(You are everything to me, baby.) **

Kurt decided to take a chance. "j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser Mr. Anderson..." **(I really want to kiss you, Mr. Anderson**...) he moved closer, and could practically _smell _Blaines' masculine scent and a hint of peppermint. Kurt mewled and felt himself grow hard. _Fuck..._

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Faire, Kurt." **(What are you waiting for? Do it, Kurt.) **Blaine whispered in a sultry voice, his hot breath tickling under Kurt's jawline.

Kurt shivered and took that chance, _finally, _crashing their lips together in desperation. Blaine moaned and automatically opened his lips, inviting Kurt in. Kurt didn't hesitate. He's been waiting for this; dreaming about it every night. Their tongues did a beautiful dance, and battled for dominace. Kurt grinded his erection against Blaines' own.

_Ooh, he's hard too… _ Kurt realized.

The teacher grabbed Kurt's perfectly coiffed locks and pulled him closer (if THAT was even possible?) and Kurt stopped, panting hard. His chest was heaving and beads of sweat poured from his forehead.

"MERDE, Kuuuuurt..." Blaine rutted against the nerd, growling deep in his throat. "J'ai tellement envie de toi. Kurt. Maintenant..." **(Shit, Kurt. I want you so bad. Now**.) He gazed into Kurt's ocean eyes and Kurt found himself staring back at dark, lustful amber honey orbs.

"BAISE, Blaine..." **(Fuck Blaine) **Kurt grinded against him, nibbling his earlobe going down to his jawline, sucking and licking the beautiful neck.  
_Marking what is mine__…._Kurt thought before giggling out loud.

Blaine stopped. "What's so funny, Kurt?" he smiled turning a deep shade of red in the process.

"I'm gonna start wearing these _skin-tight pants_ you like so much because I _most definitely _want you to teach me how to get an A+... Plus, I'm marking my territory." he whispered huskily.

"Merde, merde, merde, Kurt! Je suis tout a toi! Je veux vous tous..." **(Shit, shit, shit, Kurt! I am yours! I want all of you!) **

Kurt winked and stated teasingly, "Plus tard, Mr. Anderson. Nous avons classe." **(Later, Mr. Anderson. We have class.) **

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, dropping his head on Kurt's broad shoulder. "Baise!"

Kurt chuckled and Blaine decided he liked Kurt's adorable laugh. But the again, he thought, _Is there anything about Kurt Hummel I DON'T like?!_

Kurt adjusted his crotch, grinning evily at Blaine, then walked away swaying his hips.

"Nope." Blaine just answered his own question, adjusting his own erection, drooling at the sight of Kurt's round and perky ass. "Ce garçon est ce soir pour moi…" **(This boy is soooo mine tonight…)**


	10. Chapter 10-Author's NoteNot An Update

Chapter 10-Author's Note/Not An Update

So, guise, I'm leaving tomorrow for my vacation...I'll be gone for 30 days. In that time, I MAY write...it depends on if I have time. But, unfortuneately, I will not update. I'm sorry. For the time being, this story is now on hiatus along with I Have Been Changed. :) I hope you understand. Also, I'm quite UPSET because Chris is FINALLY coming to my area, Seattle, and I CAN'T GO. :( Soooooooooupset, God hates me. Ugh. (Of course, it seems that way, I've been wishing for this for months, now it's come true, AND I CAN'T EVEN GO.) *sigh* I hate life...Anyways, *rant over* Tune in next time for chapter 11 of French Kiss, chapter 21 of I Have Been Changed, and PLEASE, PLEASE take my poll on my profile so I can know what you want me to write next! :D I'd like your opinions! SHOUTUT TO JACKIE, MY AMAZINGLY AMAZING BETA. I love you, girl. Talk to you guise soon! Buh bye for now... :)))))


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Oh gosh guise, please let me know if I did ok in this chapter. I will most **__**definitely throw you virtual muffins! Review! Favorite! Follow! It gives me happiness to know you guise still read! Thank you Jackie, my beta. :) Warnings: SMUT AND MORE SMUT. **_

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

**Chapter 11**

In class, feverishly texting on their phones, Blaine and Kurt teased each other with their nights planned events.

**Ma maison. 7 heures. Soyez-y sexy. -Blaine**

(My house. 7 pm. Be there, sexy.) Blaine typed furiously on his phone, sending Kurt the text.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he smirked while reading it and he sent a quick reply.

**Et si je ne sais pas? -Kurt**

(And what if I don't?) Kurt responded.

Blaine shivered at the teasing from the text.

**Oh, croyez-moi. Vous serez la. Je vais te baiser si fort, Kurt. ****–****Blaine**

(Oh, trust me. You WILL be there. I'm going to fuck you so hard, Kurt.)

Now it was Kurt's turn to shiver. Kurt had an idea. He purposely dropped his pencil on the floor and spoke teasingly, "Oh, Mr. Anderson? I dropped my pencil...May I get it?" Kurt smiled playfully at the sexy teacher.

"Oui, oui, Kurt." Mr. Anderson didn't look up from grading his papers carefully, waving off the question.

Kurt cleared his throat to get the teachers' attention, then bent down to pick up his pencil, his round, perky ass in Blaine's full view. Blaine slowly looked up, and saw Kurt's beautiful ass in those SKIN TIGHT PANTS and he licked his lips, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

_Merde. _Blaine thought lustfully. _Tu es beau, Kurt. _(You're so beautiful, Kurt.)

Kurt smiled with his cheeks slightly turned pink, and he returned to his seat gracefully.

**TEASE. -Blaine **

**You love it, **_**Mr. Anderson...**_**:D - Kurt**

**You are MINE tonight, Kurt Hummel. I'm gonna make you scream my name while fucking you non-stop. -Blaine**

**Can't wait! ;) -Kurt**

Blaine moaned and the bell rang, class finally over. Kurt gathered his books, winking at the curly haired teacher, before leaving the class with the other students. Kurt teasingly swayed his hips as he walked out, knowing his teacher was watching.

_**~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~**_

Kurt stood outside Mr. Anderson's house holding a bouquet of daisies, nervous as hell. Tonight he chose to wear his black and white striped tight leggings with a Gucci white button-up collared shirt. As usual, his hair was perfectly coiffed. He took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell at 7:02 pm.

Blaine answered the door, smiling coyly. His eyes lustfully raked up and down Kurt's delectable slender figure before he finally he spoke, "You're late, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. I said 7 o'clock." Blaine answered and folded his arms across his chest, a dark glint noticeable in his eyes.

"Oh, gosh, wow. A whole damn _two minutes..._" Kurt mumbled sarcastically, and he winked at Blaine.

Blaine was silent. _Damn he sounds fucking sexy as hell swearing like that..._"Those for me, Kurt?" The hot teacher asked gesturing to the flowers in the younger boys' hand.

"Maybe? Can I come in or are you going to keep me out here all night?" Kurt answered smugly.

Blaine looked around then said softly, "Come in, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and entered inside. He found a vase immediately and set the flowers in it.

"Kurt." Blaine spoke suddenly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and grinned. "Yeees, Mr. Anderson?"

"You teased me today. That wasn't very nice..." Blaine smirked and circled him.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Kurt answered, _clearly not sorry one damn bit._

"I should do the same to you mmm, Kurt?" He said, as he walked closer to the teen, grabbing him around the waist and rutting against Kurts' obvious erection. He brought a finger to Kurts' cheek, trailing it along his face tantalizingly slow.

"D-Do the s-same?" Kurt stuttered nervously.

Blaine whispered in his ear, "Yeah. I was thinking I could fuck myself with a dildo, make you watch, and you can't touch yourself...would you like that Kurt?" Blaine licked the shell of Kurt's' ear and palmed his erection through his tight stripped pants.

"Merde, non, s'il vous plait, NON, Mr. Anderson..." (Shit, no, please, NO, Mr. Anderson...)

"Non? Pourquoi, Kurt?" (No? Why, Kurt?)

"Baise..." Kurt cursed, and nuzzled into Blaines' sweaty neck. Kurt licked from his neck all the way down to his ear. "Mmmmm, you taste _delicious..._"

And Blaine did. The mixture of his sweat and his hot skin was fantastic. It was salty with an aroma of his cologne.

"Kurt..." Blaine groaned in a low voice, running his hands along Kurts' back, and eventually grabbing the teens' ass.

"Mmmmm, yes, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt breathed in the teachers' ear, and he licked and sucked on his earlobe.

"Ma chambre. Maintenant." (My room. Now.) Blaine growled kneading Kurts' ass, earning a mewl from Kurt.

Kurt backed up slowly, a dark lustful gaze present in his cyan eyes. "Show me the way...UNFG!" Kurt spoke teasingly and pressed him against the wall crashing his lips desperately to Kurts'. Kurt moaned and tugged the teachers' dark, unruly curls furiously. They used mostly teeth and tongue, and definitely were NOT able to keep their hands still, they just frantically kept caressing, and touching, well..._everywhere._ They made it into Blaine's room (Lips never leaving each others') and Blaine slammed his door breathing heavily, and his chest panting.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and came closer to Blaine. "Emmene-moi. Je suis a toi..." (Take me. I am yours.)

Mr. Anderson grabbed the sexy student, and threw him on the bed, to straddle him. "Merde, Kurt, porter des vetements pour vous devrait etre illegal..." Blaine growled, taking off Kurt's Gucci shirt, buttons popping off in the process. (Shit, Kurt, wearing clothes for you should be illegal.)

"Blaine! That was my favorite Gucci shirt-mmmmm!" Kurt started to say, but cut himself off with a high pitched moan when the sexy teacher grinded against Kurt.

"Ne m'inquiete pas vraiment, Kurt..." (Don't really care, Kurt...) Blaine whispered, his hot breath blowing in Kurt's ear.

"Blaine..." Kurt stuttered and arched his back, his eyes closed and lips parted in pure wanton.

"Je t'ai Kurt. Detendre." (I got you, Kurt. Relax.) Blaine soothed and moved lower to take off the teens' pants. Kurt was coming undone already beneath Blaine. The teacher discarded the skin-tight jeans and stopped to admire and take in Kurt's long, and beautiful legs. He trailed his hands up and down the smooth porcelain thighs and paused to gaze at the nerds' obvious bulge.

"Merde, Kurt, mettons-nous ces du allons-nous?" (Let's get these off, shall we?) Blaine spoke while licking his lips and his eyes never leaving Kurt's dark blue boxer-briefs.

"Oui, s'il vous plait, Mr. Anderson..." Kurt whispered and gazed into the hazel eyes before him. Blaine took the underwear off, and groaned at Kurt's long, pink cock already dripping with pre-come. Blaine took his clothes off and straddled Kurt again. The sexy student gaped at Blaine's muscular body, noticing the nice defined abs, built biceps and pectorals, all the way down to his legs. Kurt then studied the teachers' thick, and also pink cock, obviously ready for Kurt.

"Kurt...let's keep the glasses on, mmm?" Blaine murmured in a sexy voice.

"Why? You, y-you like them, Mr. Anderson?..." Kurt teased and bit his bottom lip playfully.

"I like this..." Blaine answered, grabbing Kurt's cock, "...and this..." Blaine then grabbed the angels' ass squeezing gently, earning a moan you would only hear in a porno.

"...And, finally..._these..._" Blaine whispered gesturing to Kurt's (Apparently sexy!) glasses frames. "Are you my peu vilain garcon?" (Naughty little boy?) Blaine breathed lowly in Kurt's ear, then entered two lubed fingers into Kurt's tight hole.

"Ooooooh, shiiiit...B-Blaine..." Kurt panted, grabbing perfect and unruly curls towards him for a desperate, heated kiss complete with tongue. Blaine continued to slowly stretch the student open, every now and then scissoring his fingers, and Kurt mewled with pleasure at the slight burn. Then, Blaine crooked his fingers and, obviously he found Kurt's prostate because, suddenly, '_ohfuckohgawdyesTHEREMrAnderson!_ slipped from his sweet lips. Blaine added another finger and kissed Kurt passionately on the mouth, their lips sliding together perfectly.

"Blaine! Maintenant!" (Blaine! Now!) Kurt breathed sweetly after they parted for air. Blaine knew what he meant.

Blaine cooed gently, "Ok. I'll take it slow, ok, Kurt? Let me know if it's too much..." Blaine rambled while lubing up his cock.

"_Oh my GAWD, Blaine, just put your big cock in my tight ass and FUCK ME into the mattress like you said you would!" _Kurt said displeasingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Patience is a virtue, young one..." Blaine said while he caressed Kurt's cheek gently.

"Not right now it isn't! Emmenez-moi, (Take me!) Mr. Anderson!" Kurt sputtered, and arched his back while stroking himself.

Blaine laughed and obliged slowly entering Kurt so as not to hurt him. "Merde, Kurt! Si serre pour moi!" (Shit, Kurt! So tight for me!) Blaine panted, head thrown back and still entering his sexy nerd.

He could feel Kurt tensing as he paused, asking breathlessly, "T-Too much, ma magnifique garcon?" (My gorgeous boy?)

"Non, Blaine! Vous vous sentez bien. Plus s'il vous plait!" (No, Blaine! You feel good! Please more!)

Blaine picked up a steady rhythm and Kurt moaned desperately.

"S-Shit, Blaine! Harder!" Kurt grunted, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy.

"You like my huge cock fucking you, don't you, Kurt? Shit...with your sexy glasses...my beautiful student!" Blaine spoke lovingly, thrusting harder.

"Professeur sexy de la MINE!" (Sexy teacher of mine) Kurt's breathing hitched when Mr. Anderson grabbed his hips, and wrapped the poreclain boys' legs around him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock, stroking fast, and Kurt's body shivered from the intense sensation of pleasure. "Oooooh! Fuck me, Mr. Anderson!"

"Volontiers, bebe!" (Gladly, baby!) Blaine spoke huskily, leaning in for a heated kiss. He sped up, his hand still on Kurt's cock, and matched it with the rhythm of his thrusts. "C-Close, Kurt! You're so tight baby…. I-I'm so c-close!" Blaine moaned.

"M-Me too, Blaine...oh!" Kurt spoke, but was cut off with the teachers' swollen pink lips pressing firmly to Kurt's.

"Venez-pour moi mon et diant sexy..."(Come for me now sexy…) Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, thrusting a final time and filling him up with his white liquid.

Kurt's body shuddered as his orgasm hit hard, his come spilling between their stomachs. "Blaine...Blaine...Blaine..." Kurt mewled, and threw his head back on the pillow, both of them sweating and clearly debauched. Kurt was dazed, a beautiful smile on his face. Blaine kissed his student with so much passion before they proceeded to clean up, and took a shower together.

…..

Kurt had retrieved all of his clothes, with a fresh limp in his step. T=This night being Kurt's first time, he kind of felt like this was all fast and maybe it didn't mean to Mr. Anderson what it meant to him.

Kurt turned to the teacher, and Blaine saw the worry in the boys eyes. He gently kissed his lips before saying what he knew might reassure him.

"Il ya tellement de choses que je veux vous montrer. Ne vous inquietez pas. Il ya le temps, Kurt." (There are so many things I want to show you. Do not worry. There is time, Kurt.) Blaine cupped Kurt's face sweetly, and Kurt blushed a deep red.

Kurt left that night with a smile on his face and his heart racing, wondering what's to come next for them both.

_**~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~**_

**A/n: Please let me know what you think! I'm hoping this super long chapter makes up for the wait! But, vacation is long over! I'm back! Please review!**


End file.
